Death
Death is the latest addition to the list of bosses in Patapon 3. He floats across the stage and wields a giant black and dark blue scythe. Death has two attacks that inflict mostly poison and sleep. It is immune to stagger, sleep, and poison (despite having the effects of one being poisoned if poisoned, however doesn't get damaged), so one must have one of his units to equip freeze-inducing weapons if he/she wants to freeze Death and finish him. In-game Description Death floats in the air dressed in robes, and swings a great scythe. Death uses his nasty breath to knock Patapons out cold, then steals their souls with a slash of his scythe! If put to sleep, snap out of it with PATA PON DON CHAKA! Attacks Rancid Breath Death breathes a toxic gas that inflicts poison and sleep. Deals very minor damage. Best fended off by DonChaka. This attack lasts for four measures, so DonDon and PonPata aren't recommended to dodge it. Death looks toward the sky before executing his breath attack. Scythe Attack This is always the attack Death does to your army after doing his Rancid Breath attack, though sometimes it does this attack without doing the Rancid Breath attack. Death lifts up his scythe then slashes your army. Deals moderate damage and also inflicts poison. Best defended from by ChakaChaka. PonPata works too. Soul Steal Should the player fail to snap his/her Patapons sleeping from the Rancid Breath and they got hit by Death's Scythe Attack, the affected Patapons' souls will be stolen by Death - thus called "Soul Steal", killing them instantly, while healing himself. Uberhero can not be re-born from this (Except when playing Multiplayer). Best avoided by DonChaka, though sacrificing some health yet for all of it. Variations Death has a stronger variation, called the Reaper. The Reaper is larger, has four red eyes, and wields a massive, curved black and purple scythe which resembles an axe more than a scythe. It's Rancid Breath attack becomes dark purple rather than a pale brown color, having a higher chance of Poisoning and causing Sleep. Additionally, Reaper's Rancid Breath lasts slightly longer. Trivia *Death has the ability to push Hatapon and your units back even though he floats. *Oddly, Death can be poisoned but does not seem to take damage from it. *Death is known to have erratic behavior during Multiplayer, possibly due to the fact he floats rather than walks. This can lead to odd timing with it's attacks and seemingly invincibility from your attacks. *The Reaper and Hyumitto's Rancid Breath are both similar, but Hyumitto's breath is bigger and far more powerful. *There is a very small chance that Death can be knocked back, but most of the time when it is knocked back, it suddenly rises very quickly. *Although it says Death cannot be staggered, this might not be necessarily true. If you watch the video for the Labyrinth of Restraint in the Patapon Tips and suggestions video (This comes as a free addition to buying the game off of the PlayStation Store), you can see that the Death figure gets staggered by the Wooyari. * It is possible that the Death can pass over the ice wall; however, he doesn't completely pass over it. It is only a very minor glitch, though. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss